


Roar of The Rising Dawn

by Comorade



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Hak fell in love with Khun, M/M, Slow Burn, everything has gone to the dumps, he has crimson hair, its gay, khun is the reincarnation of Hiryuu, khun leaves behind Yona for the greater good, my bad haha, no beta we die like men, surprise, tags are a pain, tags no goof, yona is just a black haired baby now lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comorade/pseuds/Comorade
Summary: “Darkness has befallen the land. The blood of the Dragons will revive once again, and the ancient pact will be kept. When the Four Dragons are gathered, the sword and shield which will protect the King shall awaken, and the Red Dragon shall be restored from the dawn at last.”Khun is the crimson haired prince of Kouka. After the betrayal of his cousin Soo-Won, Khun travels with Hak to find the four dragons of the legend and restore peace to the land as the reincarnation of King Hiryuu.“I am human. Even if I am despised and betrayed by humans, I still love them.”
Relationships: Son Hak/Original Character(s), Son Hak/Original Male Character(s), Son Hak/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :))  
> Welcome! I am pleased to see I’ve caught your interest.
> 
> In the story, Yona is not killed but she will not be traveling with Khun and Hak. She will be staying with Ik-soo.
> 
> Khun is my Oc because I thought about how, “what if Hiryuu was reincarnated as a male instead of as Yona??” So of course the story line will be different, but the same nonetheless.
> 
> I hope you stick around till the end, and enjoy!
> 
> Extra: Story will follow the manga since the anime was never continued or finished.

Spring was fresh that day. The sun was blazing warmingly, unlike during the summer, when the heat was too much to bear some days.

Hiryuu castle was buzzing that day, as today was the day the eldest heir to the Kouka Kingdom was to be born. Queen Kashi’s cries were deafening, as the court nurse directed her to keep pushing. With a final cry, her eldest child was born.

Prince Khun of Kouka has come to light that day during a tranquil day of spring.

The court nurse had paused in the joy for the newborn child. Kashi took notice immediately. Khun was crying as any healthy baby should, but Kashi knew why. It’s the whole reason for her marriage to King Il.

The nurse soon moved her eyes away from the child, a kind smile on her face as she handed over Khun to Kashi’s waiting arms.

“My apologies, I just couldn’t help but admire your child’s unusual hair color.”

The first thing she saw was the color red, the type of red that resembled the dawn of the setting sun.

The next day, her most cherished friend had come to pay her respects to her newborn and Prince of Kouka.

Iguni cooed down at Khun, who babbled his baby nonsense, while he clenched his first towards her in an attempt to try and grasp a strand of her hair that hung hear his waving fist.

“Iguni,” the mentioned female glanced towards Kashi, who stared admirably down at her firstborn. “This child will be surrounded by, white, blue, green, and yellow guardians.”

Iguni blinked confusedly up at Kashi, “I’m sorry, but what are you talking about, Lady Kashi?”

She watched as Kashi pushed a stray of red hair from Khun’s face, who smiled at the feeling of his mother’s warm hand.

“About a red-haired boy in this land, who obtained the power of the gods.”

Iguni did not know what she meant by that, but as time passed and Khun grew, his fate would build, and his path would set, and she would meet him again, surrounded by the guardians his mother had mentioned, fighting for his kingdom.

**********

It’s been four years now. Khun is four and an older brother to a little sister named Yona. Fall had come, and that meant the cold breeze of winter, but that didn’t matter to him as his head lay on his mother’s lap.

Kashi was brushing Khun’s hair, making sure to be gentle in the parts that are heavily tangled. Khun hummed pleasingly at the feeling of his mother’s fingers running through his hair. The brush is a bonus. Kashi is humming a song that Khun always hears her sing to Yona when she is being put to bed.

“Khun, never cut your hair,” Kashi pleads to her son who only lifts his head questioningly at his mother’s request. “Your hair is so pretty, so please never cut it.”

Khun only nodded. He loves his mother, so he would do anything to make her happy, even if that meant never cutting his hair: except for slight trimming.

In the next three years, Khun would never cut his hair, and Hak would tease him for being a mommy’s boy, even after his mother’s passing. Khun pulled on Hak’s hair ornament, the guard in training wincing. The redhead smirked, finding joy in his pain.

“Huh, what was that, Hak?” He smiled mockingly.

He glared. “You damn, pompous, Prince!”

Khun sniggered, dodging Hak’s reaching hands, ready to strangle him. Hak is his dearest friend, and they could only ever hang out when Monduk came to the castle for official business with Emperor Il. Khun cherishes those days after his mother’s passing, being with Hak.

**********

“Ow ow ow ow!”

Yona huffed as she forced the brush down through her brother’s tangled red hair. She was finally able to get through all the tangles, albeit it was a struggle.

Yona beamed proudly to herself. “It’s not tamed, but at least now it’s not tangled!”

Khun only grumbled as he rubbed his head that was aching from that he had to endure. Yona insisted every morning to brush his hair herself because it always looked like he’d just given up halfway: Which is what he did.

He played with one of his red strands of hair, watching as it dropped back down. “I wish my hair would be more like yours Yona, then maybe I wouldn’t have to deal with this every morning.”

Yona drew her arms over his shoulders, “But then we wouldn’t have brother, sister bonding moments! You’re always with Hak training. You never leave room for me!” Yona whined, feigning hurt and annoyance from her brother’s lack of love towards her.

“As your older brother, I am supposed to protect you and learn to serve and protect my Kingdom as next in line for the throne,” Khun replied swiftly. Yona frowned. Khun always sounded like a robot when he said stuff like that, almost like he had practiced to memorize it.

Turning towards his younger sister, Khun painted a smile on his face. “I’ll go find you after my training with Hak. I promise.”

Yona shook her head, pouting. “But today is my birthday! Can’t you just spend the day with me?”

“Yona. . .”

“Don’t worry, my prince. I’ll give your weak body a break.”

Khun frowned to himself before turning to glare at the general of the wind tribe. “Hak, you bastard servant. Didn’t grandpa Mundok ever teach you how to knock?”

Hak’s head leaned against his fist, a tantalizing smirk on his lips. “Such a dirty mouth, my prince. Would you like for me to show you how a proper prince is supposed to talk again-- whoa!”

Khun’s face was flushed red that it blended with his hair. Yona was looking between the two, confused as Hak still held a wide playful grin while Khun scowled at the general.

_Today is going to be a long day._


	2. 002

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awww, sweet moments with two dumbasses. I’ve decided to pull of an Adrien “just a friend” agreste. Subtly.

Admittedly it would be a long day. Not long after did King Il appear to tell his two children their cousin Soo-Won had finally arrived.

Yona left to go get her hair brushed, fretting why their father hadn’t told them sooner as she ran off.

“I don’t know why she’s whining. Her hair is already straight and perfect,” Khun huffed as he worked to braid his hair.

He tied it off with a dark blue ribbon gifted to him by his mother a year before she passed. He had told her once that the color he most liked was one that reminded him of the person he cherishes most: His mother gifted him the ribbon as a birthday gift.

He played with the ribbon the same way he had played with his hair earlier. An image of Hak flashed in his head.

_It’s because he was the only one I could see during my studies._ He told himself.

King Il smiled at his eldest child, “Your hair is equally as perfect Khun. Your mother loved it dearly.”

He didn’t say anything to that. His father had never brought up his mother since her passing, and in return, he never talked about her around his presence. Other than Hak when he dearly missed her.

“Right, Khun, I wanted to talk to you about your marriage.”

Khun looked at his father from his mirror, caught off guard by the sudden mention of a marriage he didn’t know existed.

“My. . . Marriage?”

“Yes, I’ve met a nice young lady from a nice noble family who I think you’ll like,” His father confirmed.

Khun shifted his eyes down to his hands on his lap. He had always known this day would come. His father would try and arrange him into a marriage for the sake of the Kingdom and make an heir. He didn’t look back up at him for the correspondence of those minutes as he droned on about the noble daughter and her potential in becoming the next queen of Kouka.

He left soon after that, and Khun believed he was alone until he felt someone sit next to him and pull into a hug. He remembered Hak, who would never leave his side.

The smell of nature and sweat filled his nose, and that calmed him.

These are the moments they share: Where Hak holds him and protects him, despite being Yona’s bodyguard. Something that Khun hopes will never pause in their friendship.

He lays his head against Hak’s shoulder, prompting the general to hold him closer, tighter against him.

“Hak,” he hums, telling him to continue. “Please never leave me.”

“Never, my lord.”

He smiles at that. He wouldn’t understand the extent of what those words meant to Hak until his whole world fell.

**********

The only other person Khun enjoyed spending his time with was his cousin Soo-Won, who also had a deep love for tea. They regularly found themselves discussing different teas or new teas they had discovered.

Since Hak had permitted him, he was now watching both Soo-Won and him ride around in horses and shoot arrows at targets. Yona is standing next to him, a deep frown on her lips. His father on his other side, sitting on his throne.

“You won’t be joining them, brother?” Yona asked, looking over at Khun, who is watching with a smile.

“Hm? Oh no, I respect father’s wishes of not wielding weapons. So I won’t be doing that,” Khun replied smoothly, smiling over at his father, who nodded in appreciation. He looked back over to Yona, who went back to watching the two males. Her only following after Soo-Won’s figure.

Khun smiled at his younger sibling. Yona has had a crush on Soo-Won since they were kids, after their mother’s death. Khun himself was so strict ridden with sorrow. He wasn’t there for Yona when she needed him most.

But as Soo-Won had been there for Yona, Hak had stayed by his side every night he cried himself to sleep.

A smile graced his face as he watched Hak ride around, taunting Soo-Won, who had missed another bullseye. His smile only widened as Hak looked over to the balcony he was on. He laughed at the dark-haired male, who posed, flaunting his looks and skills.

He could be silly despite looking like someone people couldn’t reach or talk to.

“Urgh! Hak, that bastard! Stealing Soo-Won while I’m not looking!”

Khun smiled awkwardly at Yona’s use of words. _I think I’ve been rubbing off on her too much._

After having had enough of watching Hak and Soo-Won ride around, Yona declared that she wanted to join them. Despite their father’s protest, Yona took off down to the training ground. Khun reassured his father he’d keep Yona safe, slowly following after his sister.

“Oh, my prince, do you wish to ride with me?” Hak teased as Khun arrived at the grounds.

The redhead rolled his eyes at the cobalt blue-eyed male who walked closer to him. Taking a hold of his hand, Hak brought him closer to where Yona was struggling to mount Soo-Won’s horse. Khun nudged him to help his sister.

“Hak will die under the Princess’s weight soon.”

“I’ll kick you down!!”

Khun watched them go with a goofy smile on his face, making sure that he would tease her later when they were alone. He flinched as he felt someone lift him into a horse. The same horse Hak was riding around.

He scooted closer towards the neck to make more room for Hak, but the guard only pushed the prince closer against him.

The redhead’s face flushed slightly. “Uhm, I can ride a horse by myself perfectly fine, Hak.”

He couldn’t see it, but Hak is smirking as he urges the horse to start moving. “I wouldn’t doubt it, my prince, but it isn’t it. . . more _thrilling_ riding with yours truly, General Son Hak.”

“Yeah, I’m filling quite thrilled, alright.” Leaning back against him, Khun turned, so his face was right next to Hak’s. “We should do this again, General Son Hak.”

His lips stretched into a teasing smirk as it was Hak’s turn to flush. The black-haired male covered half his face with his hand, looking away from the prince of Kouka.

“I’ll take the princess’s words and kick you off this horse.”

“How indecent of you, threatening royalty so casually.”

During their ride, Yoan loudly declared that she was to be engaged with Hak. Khun had almost fallen off his horse for laughing too hard. His sides started hurting.

Hak had wrapped his arms around his face, muffling his laughs. Because of that, Khun failed to notice the look Hak had directed at him as he covered his face. But if he had, he’d see that was the same look his father had when he looked at his mother.

**********  
  


After Yona’s failed attempt to make Soo-Won jealous with the idea of her engagement to Hak, which the general had reacted to her sudden outburst with an overly suspicious look.  
  


Now he listened to Yona argue with their father about how he couldn’t give her Soo-Won. No matter the circumstances, she couldn’t have him. She could marry whomever she pleased, but Soo-Won was out of the question. He was someone, not even their father could give to Yona.

King Il stormed out after that.

“Do I not deserve happiness?”

The redhead pressed his lips into a thin line, unsure of what he should say. “I’m sure father has his rea--”

“You always take father’s side!” Yona cried out. Her face was red from the tears that began to fall down her face. “If you become king, will you allow me to be happy? Or will you do the same as father?”

Khun never got to say anything as Yona didn’t want to hear any more of the truth, especially from the person whom she trusts most.

The heir walked to his room silently. Guilt built up inside him as he thought of what Yona had claimed. She is right. Khun loves his sister with his entire being, but even he couldn’t give her Soo-Won. Even as future king and heir to the throne.

“Prince Khun.”

“Son Hak, a pleasure to see you again,” Khun replied formally to the General, who always held an intimidating aura until he’s with anyone he trusts, or family.

Hak only ruffled his hair before gently pushing him into his room that he’d been blankly staring at for thirty minutes. When the dark-haired male found him, he thought he’d been possessed, but then he remembered what had happened after the horse ride.

Making sure no one had seen, Hak turned back towards Khun.

The redhead had attached himself right as Hak sat down beside him on his bed, mind you. He didn’t seem faced as he held Khun close against him like he had done countless nights up till now. Hak laid his head against Khun’s, closing his eyes as he relaxed against him.

The prince of Kouka had fallen asleep not long after.

Hak slowly laid him under the covers of the bed. Khun hummed while Hak rubbed his head, pushing a few stray strands of hair from his face. He couldn’t stop the urge that ran through him as he leaned down and kissed the crowned prince’s forehead.

_Lately, when I am around the prince, I lose my mind._

He wouldn’t tell anyone, but Khun woke up with the memory of Hak’s lips on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soo-Won is a little bitch. That’s the summary. I’ve never wanted to punch a fictional character more than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was actually really long, so I had to cut it. Might update tomorrow, sorry for the wait :)))

Five days later, Yona’s had turned sixteen. Kon-Hee was free that day from the agonizing brushing Yona made him put up with.

He hated brushing his hair, but for the sake of keeping up an appearance and Yona’s sake, he’d power through. The redhead became invested in his hair, humming the same song he would hear his mother humming to Yona when she was being put to bed.

“This is the first time I’ve seen you not cruse when brushing your hair,” Soo-won called as he stepped into the room. Closing the door behind him, he stepped right next to him, grasping a strand of his hair as he did so.

Kon-Hee only huffed out in annoyance. Softly pulling on a few more knots, the redhead looked at his hair.

“Father says it outshines any jewels, even the ones Yona has. I just think it’s a pain, it never stays down and it gets tangled easily, too,” Kon-Hee frowned, glaring at his hair.

Soo-won only smiled at his cousin, watching as he kept brushing his hair. The young lord has always loved his cousin dearly, and he always admired his hair. He still held that chunk of his hair in hand.

“I love your hair, Kon-Hee. It’s a beautiful crimson. . . It’s the color of the dawning sky.”

Kon-Hee only smiled at him. Everything seemed at bliss. Not a single wrong breath of fresh air. Not until the night was quiet and listless from life. A night that would change everything.

**********

How did this have happened?

Kon-Hee held Yona tight against him as guards of the palace, who swore their oath to their father, pointed their spears at them. The father who is now in the heavens.

Murdered in cold blood by the hands of the men who stood ahead of them. A lifeless look graces Soo-Won’s face. He did not look faced by the blank look from Yona, in shock at witnessing her fathers death by a man she loves. Unfazed by Kon-Hee’s angered betrayed look.

He has so many questions. How could he do this? His blood felt hot and he felt himself suffocating by the guards surrounding them and their greedy eyes. Hak guarded them with the intention to kill and Kon-Hee felt relief flood him as he realized that he was on their side. On Yona’s side. On his side.

“Soo-Won did—“ The words died on his lips as seafoam eyes pierced his own. But he gripped the knife and stabbed. “Did you raise your weapon to a man who hated them?”

“Yes.” No hesitations, no regrets, only a solid resolution.

Kon-Hee felt his world finally explode into shattering pieces of glass. A piece of it gone, his father. A father who was the kindest and held a heart of gold. A father who left behind his throne to him so he could rule. But could he?? Could he rule when his own cousin stood in that path??

Could he fight to get the throne back? When he has no power?

“Then how can a coward like you think he can possibly become king.”

His words are like a sharp cold blade stabbing into him. It’s quick and sudden. Like an ambush.

In a fit of angry rage, Hak rushed towards Soo-Won. Slashing his Quando at him but the blonde quickly snapped out of his stupor, deflecting his weapon with his own.

“Soo-Won! You’re telling me you killed your king?! You killed our kind king?!” Haks voice is raw with emotions. Betrayal and pure anger.

Guards and his attendant acted quickly but Kon-Hee knew Hak would not be taken down so easily, not even when he’s surrounded. The commotion slightly dissipated from the sudden appearance of an arrow that came from the castle. Without a glance at Soo-Won, Hak took the opportunity and took both Yona and Kon-Hee in his arms.

Min-Soo was the cause for the arrow. The servant quickly led them to a part of the castle walls, behind a shed, hiding us from any guards on their trails.

A bush was their only way of not being immediately noticed. Min-Soo was the watcher, looking for any guards who were running around looking for them. “There’s no end to them,” He said.

He looked troubled but he asked anyway, “Your highnesses, is his majesty really dead?”

Kon-Hee didn’t want to believe it, but Yona had witnessed first hand the death of their father and she would never lie of such a thing like murder. But something in Kon-Hee hoped this was all just a terrible, terrible nightmare.

Yona trembled as tears rolled down her face, but she still nodded.

“Is that so? I’m sorry, I just can’t believe it.” Neither can Kon-Hee.

Another set of guards ran past them and Kon-Hee quickly quipped. “It’s only a matter of time that they notice us, we have to get moving.”

Min-Soo had a solid face, a plan that would go through. Even if it cost his life. Kon-Hee recognizes that face. It’s the same look he sees on Hak’s face all the time. The same look Hak has when he looks at him with devotion. A need to protect him and his sister.

“I’ll secure a safe route for you guys. You three must escape.”

“But you—“ Hak protested.

“Don’t worry about me. I promise I can get away,” Min-Soo said reassuringly, but Kon-Hee doubted he said it to reassure Hak.

Min-Soo, who took Yona’s outer robe, was shot by an arrow. Kon-Hee made sure to hide that image from Yona’s eyes.

“Don’t turn back,” He said, pushing her through the hidden hole.

**********

If Kon-Hee was hurting, he did well to hide it. As the oldest it is his duty to assure that Yona came before anything.

That’s all that should matter now, that Yona survived. She’s never known life of poverty and filth, living a frisky life in the castle where everything was handed to her at the snap of her fingers.

_ Father. . . _

His last memory of him was beading him goodbye to retire for the night. He had never suspected that it would be his last and final goodbye. Ironic how it all came together in the end. He never thanked him for everything he’d done for them.

Kon-Hee pulled Yona close to him for warmth.

“Is Min-Soo dead?” Yona asked meekly. “Am I going to die, too? Hak, Kon-Hee is he going to kill you, too?”

The redhead wished he knew the answer to the woes scattering around Yona’s head, but alas he had no clue what their future held for them. Only the gods knew and Kon-Hee would only pray they would let them keep living a long, fulfilling life.

“I don’t have a life to give to that piece of crap.” Hand it to Hak to somehow put a smile on his face. Even in a moment like this. Intentional or not.

“Please don’t die Kon-Hee, Hak. If you guys die, I won’t forgive you,” Yona mumbled as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Kon-Hee will admit that he has never been good keeping his promises. It’s not because he doesn’t care, but he’s always forgetful. His brain runs multiple tracks and he never stays consistent.

They fell into sleepless slumber, but it would change in time for them. When sleep became plagued with memories of tonight.

**********

The fire for the camp dwindled to a simmer but Hak could still clearly see his highnesses with the assistance of the moon.

If he had the ability to take their pain, Kon-Hee’s pain, he gladly would. He’d throw himself into every possible danger for them. All for them, for him. Because if it meant  _ he _ could live a happy and peaceful life, even if it meant outside the castle, that’s all Hak could ever ask the gods for.

_ You left them all alone, you good for nothing king.  _ He looks to the sky, as if he expected to get a response from the late king.

He never did.

**********

The next morning either Kon-Hee nor Yona got to keep sleeping peacefully for however long they desired.

“We need to keep moving, we can’t stay sitting for too long,” Hak informed us lightly.

Kon-Hee stood up on his two feet, staggering only slightly from the sudden blood rush. The red-head lends a hand to his sister who is still sitting. Dazed.

“Where are we going? During my party, our father was crying tears of joy and yet. . . I didn’t thank him. Where are we meant to go now? Leaving our father behind.” Kon-Hee’s heart ached, biting his lower lip to stop himself from sobbing.

Pulling her up for a hug, he held Yona softly. “Forward Yona, we move forward. We need to keep living. That is how we will say thank you to our father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me months to finalize because I literally was not satisfied with it.


End file.
